Annabeth at Goode
by amba01
Summary: PERCABETH - Annabeth surprises Percy by going to Goode High School. No slutty girls or Jock boys trying to split the couple apart, just regular high school with our favourite demigods!


**Please read my A/Ns. If I didn't want them read, I wouldn't write them.**

**Okay, so this is my version of an Annabeth-goes-to-Goode-with-Percy fanfic. There will be no slutty-types trying to steal Percy away from Annabeth and, likewise, no Jock-types trying to steal Annabeth away from Percy. Why? -Because it's annoying and super cliché and totally not my style. I don't do sappy romances, so this won't be one of those either. I'm planning on keeping the characters as close to what Rick intended them to be as I can. I agree with what Lerysakon notes at the end of her story **_**'Day Before Spring Break' **_**– the gods are gods; they're damn good looking. Thus, their children inherit some of the super-**_**amazingly-good-looking**_** genes and become just, regular **_**amazingly-good-looking. **_**I know - my logic is flawless, right? Oh, and I'll update after five people have written 'fish fingers and custard' (yes, I am a Who-vian) in their comment**_** – **_**just to prove to me that this A/N was, in fact read. Also, there will be no swearing... I don't do swearing... If you feel like the characters in this fanfic should swear, then – by all means – imagine the 'freaking' I wrote actually says f***ing... but please know that I JUDGE YOU FOR YOUR BAD LANGUAGE!...**

**Disclamer: Rick owns Percy and Annabeth... but the rest is MINE! Mwa-ha-ha! I own something! (take that, Rick!)**

**O_o_O_o_O**

Annabeth Chase was positively ecstatic. As she walked up the front steps to Goode High School, she wondered about what she'd do when she finally saw Percy. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since the end of camp last summer – over six months ago – and she was itching to just _hug_ him – to be in his arms again and feel his warmth and comfort.

Percy Jackson was positively bored. As he leaned against the lockers in the main hall of Goode high school, he wondered about when next he'd be able to see Annebeth. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since the end of last summer – over six months ago – and he was aching to just _hug _her – to have her in his arms again and lend her his warmth and comfort.

Emma Sanders was standing on the skirts of the main hall of Goode High School, pretending to listen to her friends' conversation. Really, she was eyeballing Percy Jackson. The guy was insane – in a good way. He really wasn't that smart, but he'd top every piece of assessment for Greek and Marine Biology class every time without fault. He was the captain of the swim team, and a standout in P.E. Not to mention he was extremely good looking – enough so that practically every girl in the school was crushing him for that asset alone, completely disregarding everything else he'd accomplished. The thing that made Emma like Percy Jackson so much - without even knowing him, mind you - was his personality. He'd achieved everything he had while dealing with ADHD and Dyslexia and, sure, that said a lot about his personality, but Percy Jackson was just a truly nice guy. He didn't pick and choose his friends based on what he could get out of the relationship – rather, he was genuinely nice to those who were genuinely nice to him, and openly faked friendliness towards those who faked friendliness towards him. He didn't judge based on looks or labels or act differently around different crowds. She so wished she could at least be friends with him.

Percy sighed in boredom.

Emma sighed in longing.

Annabeth opened walked through Goode's front doors.

Tammi Beckett gasped in shock.

Tammi looked at the girl who had just walked through the doors. Oh my God! She was new – most definitely new – because she sure as hell hadn't seen her around school before. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand tighter, lest he be tempted to leave her for this new girl. She was gorgeous - though not in the same generic, plastic way most girls were. Her traditional beauty was so perfect it almost looked faked. Her golden curls were pulled back into a simple ponytail, and the muscles in her toned legs rippled visibly even as she performed the simple action of walking. With her nondescript outfit, the only truly startling thing about her was her eyes – gunmetal grey, they flashed around the room, almost alive in their own right. Tammi got the feeling that _nothing_ escaped the attention of _those _eyes. Tammi's thoughts were interrupted by the realisation that everyone else had, like her, fallen silent to watch the girl.

Emma paused - the students around her had gone quiet.

Annabeth stopped walking – everyone was looking at her, not making a sound.

Percy was torn from his daydreams by the ear-shattering stillness surrounding him. It didn't take him long to follow the gaze of _every other freaking person in the hall_.

"Annabeth?" he breathed.

In the stressed calm around her, Annabeth's ears easily picked up the sound of her name. Her eyes darted to find the source to make sure her mind had, in fact, not tricked her and the voice – though barely audible in the breath she heard – was the one she would recognise anywhere; the one belonging to-

"Percy", the name escaped her lips.

Percy forgot everyone in the hall - well, everyone in the hall except him and Annabeth. As he ran towards her, he said her name again – this time it came out sounding sure; strong.

Annabeth ran to meet Percy, urging her legs to move faster. When they finally reached each other, she did a running jump, leaping up and clutching him in a bear hug – koala style. **(AN: I feel obliged - as an Australian - to say that the koala is, in fact, not a bear. It's a marsupial. If you ever hear someone say "koala bear", I urge you to a) point at them and yell "NOOB" or b) slap them. The choice is yours, though I would recommend option '**_**b'**_**)**

Tammi was gobsmacked – absolutely flabbergasted. Her astonished "No freaking way," was heard only by those a meter radius around her, though Tammi _knew_ it didn't have to be spoken for it to be the thought of everyone watching on – and, oh gosh, everyone_ was _watching on.

All Tammi's boyfriend, Jarred, could think was _'Oh that's just not fair,"_. Percy _freaking_ Jackson! The only guy in the school who was loved simultaneously by _everyone_ he'd ever spoken to as well as all those he hadn't and crushed on by every girl who was single as well as the majority of taken ones, was now holding, in his arms, the most stunning girl Jarred ever laid eyes on and supporting her weight as if it were nothing while she hugged him ferociously. Something was most definitely going on; Percy Jackson didn't date – he just didn't – and guys everywhere should be thankful for that fact, because, if he felt like it, Jackson could get any girl he wanted, regardless of whether she had a boyfriend or not. He'd had every degree of girl all the way up to social royalty come after him at some time, and he'd turned every one of them away. Mind you, if this was his girlfriend, it was no wonder he'd turned away all those others – they just couldn't compare. Jarred supposed that the chances that this was Jackson's girlfriend were damn high – that running-jump-hug thing they'd just performed was way too polished - as if it was a regular thing. _'Yes,' _Jarred thought wryly_ 'let's just be so happy to see each other we perform acrobatics in the school hall - as you do.'_

**O_o_O_o_O**

Percy couldn't believe it; Annabeth was here!

"Wha- Whe- Wh- Bu- y- California!" The half-formed words threw themselves out of his mouth, before his brain could catch up and stop them.

Annabeth laughed – it was a sound of happiness and relief every positive emotion known to man.

"We moved, so I live here now! I would have told you, but I wanted to see the face of my Seaweed Brain when I rocked up at his school."

"Oh you are _so_ mean! How could you do this to me! I'm going to be bouncing all day – you do realist that, right? Because of this, I'm not going to be able to sit still. You've hindered my learning horribly and, now, not only won't I be able to sit still, I also won't be able to concentrate on _anything_ that's going on. A hellhound could walk into my English class and I'd smile idiotically at it and do nothing more – because I won't be able to. All my teachers are going to be annoyed at me, because I'm not going to do my work, and then I'll get a detention and then I-"

Annabeth put an end to her boyfriends hyper rant with a kiss.

Percy had his hyper rant interrupted by the most welcome kiss in the history of kisses.

Emma gasped, dumbfound.

Tammi gasped, simply dumbfound.

Jarred gasped, utterly dumbfound.

Every student – and there were a lot - watching the events play out gasped, completely dumbfound.

**O_o_O_o_O**

**So there you have it. For the record, Emma, Tammi and Jarred are just randoms – One of my favourite things is looking at the PJO characters from someone else's eyes. You'll notice that I don't specify the POV, even though I change it throughout. This is because I write in third person – it doesn't need specifying. If further explanation of the previous three sentences is needed, I suggest you learn more about English Writing by paying attention in class :| ... sorry... it's a pet hate of mine – the specification of POV when writing in third person, that is. SO! On a less **_**Grrr**_** note, I urge you to comment! Oh... and have a nice morning/day/night! XD**


End file.
